


Crystal

by harlequin (julie)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/harlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly older Mordred is obsessed with Arthur in all kinds of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> A humble offering for BabyD on her birthday…

♦

Once he’d bent the crystal’s vision to his will, Mordred watched Arthur. If the druid leaders asked him a question, then he’d seek the answer, but in all his hours alone, he watched Arthur. Riding, training, walking, disputing, sleeping. Noble, beautiful, strong – but also intriguingly flawed, frustrated, contradictory. Mordred spent all his waking moments and all his dreams trying to understand.

♦

‘Don’t ever hurt him,’ Morgana said, surprising him one day, and glimpsing sunlight glinting on golden hair. Mordred glared, but she would not back down. ‘You must promise me, Mordred. Do what you will to Uther, but don’t harm Arthur.’

‘What of Emrys?’ he asked.

Morgana’s face turned bleak, and then raw with remembered hurt. ‘Do what you will,’ she repeated in distant tones.

♦

In the darkness Mordred watched Emrys moving over Arthur, weaving love charms with those deceptively honest blue eyes, reducing the prince to needy moans, a soft mouth and an open gaze. Mordred would have to work hard to break those bonds, but he would do so. He would cast stronger spells. One day Arthur would be his. One day… and then all the nights thereafter.

Within the crystal, Emrys suddenly turned to him. Those blue eyes glowing gold. His voice clear in Mordred’s mind. _This you shall never have. I will never let you hurt him._

Mordred stared in shock. Had Emrys known all this time?

Emrys stretched out his hand. _Heolstorsceadu._ And the crystal went dark.

Mordred screamed at exactly the right pitch to shatter the useless thing.

♦


End file.
